Ash x Serena Pokemon Lemon FanFiction RATED M
by CreepyPastaDude10101
Summary: Ash and Serena are both 19, Ash became a pokemon master. Now they have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I`m CreepyPastaDude! This is my first FanFiction and my first Lemon so yeah! This is about Ash And Serena from Pokemon X and Y! If you do not feel comfortable reading Lemons/Sex please exit this page. And yeah! I present to you... Ash x Serena Lemon!**

It was a beautiful day in Kalos, It was a warm summer day as well! Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont where walking around Lumiose City. "Hey, I`m going to go buy some potions at the Pokemon Center, anyone want to come?" asked Ash "I WILL COME!" said Serena as always; Serena had a massive AND I MEAN MASSIVE crush on Ash ever since they met when they were 7 years old, "Okay lets go!" said Ash.

5 hours later, It was night time Ash paid for a night in a 5 star hotel. Ash was alone walking into his room, Then he decided to take a shower, he took off all his clothes until he heard a sound, he got out of the shower; aware that he was naked, and saw Serena; naked. "ARGH!" yelled Ash "ARGH!" screeched Serena, "I THOUGHT YOU WEREN`T HERE!" said Ash Serena was speechless,her face all red,her eyes were watering up, but Ash liked what he sees, he looked EVERYWHERE! Her breasts, her vagina, her everything, his hormones then took over and gave him a boner, Serena then ran off crying.

Ash ran to her; she was covered with a towel, "W-whats wrong?" asked Ash, Serena cried out "You probably think I`m a slu-!" she got inturupted with Ash kissing her, she accepted the kiss and kissed back, Ash broke the kiss and said "Serena...I...love...you" "really...?" asked Serena, "Yeah, ever since I met you at Oak Camp." "I love you too...!" replied Serena, then they started kissing again, another feeling hit Ash, a boner, even more erect then last time. Ash then took off his girlfriend`s towel off showing her body, Ash asked "Do you want to do it?" "Are you kidding! LETS HAVE SOME FUN!"said Serena. Serena then leaned over to Ash`s 9 inch giant, "Wow, I didn`t know it was so big Ash" said Serena, then she started giving Ash one of the best handjobs Ash would ever started moaning in pleasure, then Serena started to lick, suck and kiss Ash`s cock causing louder moans from Ash, she then poped the hole 9 inch cock in her mouth pumping here head up and down, "OH YES! I LOVE IT SERENA! YOUR SO GOOD!" yelled Ash Serena took a stop and said "Thanks, and your cock is so delicious!" and then she continued. After 3 minuets of Serena sucking Ash`s dick, Ash started to cum, Serena drank it all up and said "Best thing I`ve tasted ever!" "Okay now its my turn to return the favour" said Ash, the he fliped Serena over so he was on top, he started to kiss all of her body parts untill he got to her womanhood she moaned and moaned. She then reached her climax and cummed all over Ash`s face,he licked all of it up. "Should we get to the main event?" asked ash "Actually... I noticed you kept staring at my tits everytime we traveled and while you where staring at me you looked at my tits so...why don`t you tit fuck me?" She said "I WOULD LOVE TO!" yelled ash. Ash then put his spear under Serena`s breasts as she created a hole with her boobs, Ash then thrusted his cock inbetween her boobs, he then cummed on Serena`s face She then liked it all up.

 **Well guys thats it for this chapter! In the next chapter we will be wrapping up the Ash and Serena sex and doing some other stuff! This is CreepyPastaDude signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear fans of CreepyPastaDude10101 (AKA me),**

 **You have all waited for long time for Ash and Serena LEMON fanfic Chapter 2.**

 **My respose to that is,**

 **"All of you guys are fucking faggots that do nothing but read weird ass Pokemon fan-fictions.**

 **Please look at yourselves and realise how much of lowlifes you are by reading this shit.**

 **Here are some of the reviews I have gotten.**

 **Some found out that I easly just copied one I found but changed some things up, some didn't like it, and some wanted more.**

Guest chapter 1 . Dec 10, 2017

Too many spelling and grammar mistakes, but other than that it's great.

Taiki no Hitsuzen Kage chapter 1 . Jul 7, 2017

Secondly, We're not stupid enough to not already know this is a rated MA fanfiction, it says so. You should give it an actual fucking title instead of describing on THE FUCKING TITLE. YOU KNOW THAT THERE IS A FUCKING SUMMARY TO SUMMARIZE WHAT THE DAMN FANFICTION IS!

Taiki no Hitsuzen Kage chapter 1 . Jul 7, 2017

Sucks and it's as if you grabbed two Pokémon dolls and just made smash each other.

mangleplaysRBLX chapter 1 . Feb 10, 2017

i love it 3

iits funtime fox chapter 1 . Nov 17, 2016

okay, so i want to give a few pointers.  
-make the event sexy! you want the reader s to be tempted to read more.  
-like i always say, PUT A HELLA LOTTA CUM. (lol u dont have to do dat)  
-make sure you dont rush. take the time to create a full-out smut.  
i will be checking back!  
yours truly,  
Funtime Foxy

kaitlynstrategier61462 chapter 1 . Sep 24, 2016

I loved it! It has all the right elements, and everything is just right! Especially when it comes to Amourshipping.

Reeyan283 chapter 1 . Sep 2, 2016

You coped this!

Guest chapter 1 . Aug 29, 2016

Did u copy this from someone else? I saw a lemon just like this one but different

Guest chapter 1 . Aug 18, 2016

BRUH

Guest chapter 1 . Jan 9, 2016

thanks for the warning dude so i didn't read it i didn't know what lemon means

jeeff chapter 1 . Dec 22, 2015

Wtf, man! WTF?!

Mad Ass Dragon chapter 1 . Dec 2, 2015

This is just a rip off of another, much better story.

It's almost exactly the same, except this SUCKS!

Dragon out!

Guest chapter 1 . Nov 11, 2015

very good chapter dude keep up the good serenaandashshipping work dude.

 **this is the end of CreepyPastaDude10101. This expirement was a success, all you go get lives and get laid."**

 **Love, CreepyPastaDude10101.**


End file.
